TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), that took place on December 19, 2010 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. It was the second annual TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs event. Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry from SmackDown involves the Champion Kane against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. Last month, Edge was named number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. In his quest to claiming the title, Edge abducted Kane's father Paul Bearer and psychologically torment Bearer. At Survivor Series, Edge failed to claim the championship after receiving a draw via double pinfall. With Edge still in custody of Bearer, he continues to taunt Kane leading to a match on the December 3rd episode of SmackDown. Edge beat Kane and as a result, determined the stipulation to be a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match (a match type that Edge pioneered in) for the World Heavyweight Championship. The main rivalry from Raw involves the Champion The Miz against the former Champion Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. After Orton successfully defended the WWE Championship against Wade Barrett on the November 22 episode of Raw, The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank contract to face Orton immediately afterward and defeated Orton for the championship. On the December 6 episode of Raw, Orton tried to use his rematch clause, but the Raw General Manager said that The Miz did not have to defend his championship that night, but would instead defend it at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, with The Miz choosing the stipulation. After interfering in Orton's match with The Miz's apprentice, Alex Riley, The Miz decided that the stipulation would be a Tables match. Another rivalry from Raw involves John Cena and Wade Barrett in a Chairs match. Last month at Survivor Series, former Nexus member John Cena lost his job after Randy Orton defeated Wade Barrett under the stipulation that if Barrett did not win the WWE Championship, Cena would be fired for not following Wade's orders. However, following his firing, Cena would continue to attack Nexus members knowing that since the Nexus attacked the security upon their debut, Cena would be free to attack the Nexus without any restraints. This came to a head when on December 6, John Cena stated that his attacks on the Nexus may stop, but the attacks on Barrett will not. This caused a mutiny within the Nexus. The following week, during the Slammy Awards, Barrett would rehire Cena, who would have been kicked out by the other members of Nexus had he not, under the condition that Cena would face Barrett in a Chairs match. Another rivalry involved Team LayCool against WWE Divas Champion Natalya and Beth Phoenix in a Divas tag team tables match. After Natalya defeated LayCool in a two on one handicap match to win the Divas Championship in November at Survivor Series, they attacked her after the match until Phoenix (who has been out of action with an ACL injury since May) made her return and saved Natalya. Soon after Natalya and Phoenix formed an alliance. Two weeks later during the Slammy Awards, LayCool would win two awards, one for Knucklehead moment of the year and another for Diva of the year after McCool won a battle royal. After the match Raw's anonymous General Manager announced that LayCool will face Natalya and Phoenix in the first ever Divas tag team tables match. Also in November both Sheamus and John Morrison competed in the 2010 King of the Ring tournament. Sheamus qualified by defeating R Truth while Morrison qualified by defeating Tyson Kidd. They faced each other in the finals in which Sheamus defeated Morrison to win the Tournament and renamed himself to "King Sheamus". At Survivor Series, Morrison defeated Sheamus. The two were later booked into a match to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship in a ladder match. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan (w/ The Bella Twins) defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) to retain the United States Championship (5:18) *Dolph Ziggler © defeated Jack Swagger & Kofi Kingston in a Triple Threat Ladder match to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (8:56) *Beth Phoenix & Natalya defeated Team Lay-Cool (Michelle McCool & Layla) in a Divas Tag Team Tables Match (9:24) *Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov © defeated The Nexus (Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater) by disqualification to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (6:28) *John Morrison defeated King Sheamus in a WWE Championship #1 contenders Ladder match (19:09) *The Miz © defeated Randy Orton in a Tables Match to retain the WWE Championship (13:40) *Edge defeated Kane ©, Rey Mysterio & Alberto Del Rio in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match to win the World Heavyweight Championship (23:49) *John Cena defeated Wade Barrett in a Chairs Match (19:03) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *TLC:Tables, Ladders & Chairs (PPV) DVD release * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 on DVD External links * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 Offical Website * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:TLC PPV Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Armageddon